faerunianfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Gnome
Infused with the spirit of chaos, these gnomes are energetic, flamboyant, and charismatic. They exude a restless inspirational energy and seldom rest. They also possess uncanny luck and have great talent as sorcerers. Colorful cousins of the standard gnomes, they are adventurous; even the most staid among them is prone to wander. Although commonly referred to as chaos gnomes, these precocious humanoids also call themselves "imago" (singular and plural). Although some find chaos gnomes' energy and recklessness off-putting, none doubt their power as sorcerers. With their powerful racial ability to bring a touch of chaos to their spellcasting, spellcasting imago often become known as chaos mystics. Chaos Gnome Racial Traits * +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, -2 Strength: Chaos gnomes are agile and share the typical gnome toughness. Many find their spontaneity, compelling, but they are small and therefore not as strong as other humanoids. * Small: As a Small creature, a chaos gnome gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but she uses smaller weapons than humans use, and her lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a medium character. * Chaos Gnome base land speed is 20 feet. * Low-Light Vision: A chaos gnome can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color detail under these conditions * Weapon Familiarity: Chaos gnomes treat gnome hooked hammers as martial weapons rather than exotic weapons * Spell Power: A chaos gnome's effective caster level when casting spells with the chaos descriptor increases by 1. This increase applies when determining level-dependent spell variables and on caster level checks, and it stacks with other spell power abilities, such as from the hierophant prestige class. * +4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against monsters of the giant type: this bonus represents special training that chaos gnomes undergo, during which they learn tricks that previous generations developed in their battles with giants. Any time a creature loses its dexterity bonus to Armor Class, it loses its dodge bonus, too. * +2 racial bonus on Listen checks: Chaos gnomes have keen ears * Luck of Chaos (Ex): Once per day, a chaos gnome can reroll one roll that she has just made before the dungeon master declares whether the roll results in success or failure. The character must take the result of the reroll, even if it's worse than the original roll * Immunity to confusion effects * Automatic Languages: Common and Gnome * Bonus Languages: any * Spell-like abilities: 1/day -- ''entropic shield. ''A chaos gnome with a Charisma score of at least 10 has the following spell-like abilities: 1/day -- ''daze, flare, prestidigitation. ''Caster level 1st; save DC 10 + chaos gnomes Charisma modifier + spell level * Favored Class: Sorcerer * Level Adjustment +1 Personality Chaos gnomes find probability, chance, and randomness extremely fascinating. Although many individuals of other races consider them slightly mad, chaos gnomes can at times be brilliant, making intuitive leaps to accurate conclusions that might elude the brightest thinkers of other races. They have a great sense of humor, finding amusement in many aspects of life. Unlike other gnomes, however, chaos gnomes are seldom tricksters or pranksters. Chaos gnomes have a great love of arcane magic, and they often develop sorcerous talents. Although they appreciate divine magic for its power and utility, they rarely remain devoted to one deity or philosophy long enough to develop significant divine spellcasting abilities. Many find these free-spirited gnomes engaging, and more serious or stoic individuals often form great friendships with chaos gnomes. Chaos gnomes enjoy such relationships as well, finding a natural foil for their own chaotic nature in the serious demeanor of their friends. Physical Description Chaos gnomes stand 3 to 3-1/2 feet tall, much like other gnomes. They have the same slight build and trim appearance that other gnomes favor, but their coloring differs wildly. Chaos gnomes have bright red, blue, green, or violet eyes, and their eyes change in hue and brightness depending on their mood--from bright red when angry or excited to dull green or blue when bored or disappointed. They have similarly bright hair color, ranging from vivid red to blond. Chaos gnomes favor bright colors in their clothing, particularly reds and oranges. They decorate their clothing with seemingly random bead pattern. Relations Chaos gnomes get along well with members of most races, but they find it especially easy to relate to other gnomes. They are at ease with the free-spirited elves, and they enjoy the halflings' nomadic lifestyle. Dwarves have a difficult time getting along with chaos gnomes. Dwarves respect other gnomes for their inventiveness and skill with mechanical objects but chaos gnomes are simply too likely to break rules, laws, or customs for dwarves to tolerate them for long. Perhaps surprisingly, half-orcs get along well with chaos gnomes. The gnomes are seldom concerned with a half-orcs's parentage, so their communities seem particularly accommodating and open to half-orcs who have had difficulty finding acceptance by other races. Alignment Chaos gnomes, astheir name suggests, are naturally inclined toward chaos. Although they are flighty even by the standards of other gnomes, they are good-hearted like most of their kindred. Chaos gnomes value freedom, which is the one cause or ideal that can always hold their attention Chaos Gnome Lands Chaos gnomes thrive anywhere, and since they are not numerous, they often dwell with, or near other gnomes for protection. Chaos gnomes are not the wanderers that halflings are, but neither are their communities as permanent as those of most other races. Typically, a few chaos gnome families decide to settle in a pleasant area and begin building a community. Within a few years, the area will be a small but bustling chaos gnome town. After about a decade, though, the gnomes begin to move on, and within two or three years thereafter, the area is likely devoid of chaos gnome inhabitants. Religion Chaos gnomes rarely take a serious religious stance--they join a church for as long as it suits their fancy and then move to another when worship grows dull or troublesome. Chaos gnomes are more serious about the worship of Garl Glittergold than of any other deity, but even he cannot hold their attention or devotion for long. Language Chaos gnomes speak Gnome. They enjoy learning different languages, and they often pull expressions and words from other languages into their own. Names Chaos gnomes love names, and most have at least a half dozen. A chaos gnome is given a name by her parents, but she usually uses it only for the first ten years or so of her life. By that time, a chaos gnome usually feels ready to pick her own name. This first name choice is as serious a tradition as any that exists in chaos gnome culture, and an individual uses this name for up to six or seven years before changing it again. After this second name change, a chaos gnome chooses a new name whenever she feels so inclined, many times just adopting a word or words that she likes. '''Male Names: '''Aidien, Doolian, Chainion, Pellia, Rookinoiak, Zingoff '''Female Names: '''Gonnynock, Pella, Tarralin, Zernaelian '''Family Names: '''Chebwith, Kalliess, Nornock, Parrington, Smothings. Adventurers Like their more common kindred, chaos gnomes are curious and impulsive. Most chaos gnomes adventure to see the world. Their nearly nsatiable love of new and different sights and experiences drives many chaos gnomes to wander for a good portion of their youth. Older chaos gnomes are even likely to accompany their children on their first significant travels. Category:Race Category:Races of Stone Category:Humanoid Category:Humanoid (gnome) Category:Small Humanoid Category:Small Humanoid (gnome) Category:Level Adjustment Category:Level Adjustment +1